mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Cat
|attack strength = to |spawn = Opaque blocks with a (minimum) two block space above them. |common drops = Big Cat Claw (0-2) |rare drops = None |image = |sounds = Idle: Hurt: Death: Cub idle: Cub hurt: Cub death: |health points = to |experience = 1-3 |first appearances = v8.10 (new models)}} Big cats are tamable and usually neutral mobs found in the Overworld. Spawning Natural generation Big cats spawn on grass blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation. Snow leopards only spawn in snow biomes (therefore, to spawn them in, you need to use the leopard spawn egg in a snow biome). White lions, white lionesses and white tigers are rare; there is a 1/20 chance for them to spawn. Big cats will check surrounding big cats, and will try to spawn the same species. 'Appearance' Big cats are covered in a coat of fur, the color of the fur varies depending on the type of big cat (for example, lions have orange-brown fur and snow leopards have white spotted fur). They also have a long tail, large ears and a long muzzle. Winged big cats share the same wing textures as the pegasus and bat horse. Big cats' size also varies; snow leopards are at least 2.1 blocks long and 1 block tall, whereas ligers are at least 3.5 blocks long and 1.5 blocks tall. Drops Big cats will drop 0-2 big cat claws upon death. If the big cat was tamed, it will drop a medallion. They drop 1-3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. If a big cat was equipped with a saddle or chest, they will also be dropped, as well as a medallion and any contents of its inventory. Behavior Big cats wander around aimlessly; they will avoid walking off cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and usually stay out of water. They open their mouths occasionally, and when they do they emit loud roars and growls. They also swish their tails from side to side. Big cats are initially neutral, but some may be hostile depending on the type of big cat. Lionesses and tigers will almost always attack the player when in range. Male lions, panthers, leopards and snow leopards will sometimes attack you, or if provoked. If a big cat is attacked by another mob, it will fight back. Like bears, big cats will attack other mobs when hungry. Once a big cat has made a kill, it will be satisfied and will not be aggressive until it is hungry again. Tamed big cats won't attack each other or other mobs, unless another mob attacks it first. 'Whips' Wild big cats will become aggressive and attack the player if a whip is used within a 3-5 block radius of it. 'Food' Big cats are attracted to raw fish and/or raw porkchops, and they will eat it when there is any nearby to regain health. Tamed big cats will also eat any raw fish or porkchops on the ground, but they won't if they are sitting. Tactics *Each species of big cat has different behavior. Keep that in mind when dealing with dangerous big cats such as lions or tigers. *If you're looking to get big cat claws, use a bow and shoot the big cat(s) with it from a distance (preferably out of their radius and/or with the Power enchantment). *If a quicker kill is desired, you can also 'spam attack' them with a sword at close range. *Due to their high health and attack strength; avoid these mobs if you have little or no protection. It's also recommended to use an iron or diamond sword with the Sharpness enchantment in this situation. Usage Taming To tame a big cat, raw porkchops or raw fish needs to be dropped (default control is Q) near a wild cub. Once the cub eats the food, the player has to right-click on the cub with a medallion. Upon doing so, the naming screen will appear. To rename a big cat, right-click on it with a medallion, book or name tag. Big cats can be healed by feeding them raw porkchops or raw fish. It will take at least 20 minutes (1 Minecraft day) or more for a cub to grow into an adult. Small big cats such as leopards and panthers don't take as long to grow compared to larger cats, such as lions and tigers. Riding Big cats can wear either vanilla of crafted saddles so they can be ridden. Once a big cat is tamed and saddled, the player can control it with standard directional controls, jump (spacebar), and the mouse. You can dismount your big cat by using the 'shift' key. A player can use any item while riding a big cat, including drinking or throwing potions; activating doors or redstone devices; using chests, crafting tables, and furnaces; breaking and placing blocks; and attacking with melee weapons or bows (bows can be rather useful to snipe hostile mobs from below on winged big cats). A ridden big cat will automatically run up any one block high slope. They can also run very fast (at least 12-13 blocks per second). Winged big cats can fly relatively fast, and are much faster than pegasus or fairy horses, as well as minecarts. They can even be combined with speed potions. A ridden big cat can be made to jump, and holding the spacebar key will allow the big cat to fly, and Z to descend (if it has wings). Storage If a big cat has been given a chest, it will acquire 18 inventory slots. The chest can be accessed by holding down shift and then right-clicking on it. Chests can be given to a big cat by right-clicking on the manticore with the chest in hand, and afterwards the chest cannot be removed, except by killing the cat, placing the big cat in a pet amulet, or by using shears. Upon death, the big cat will drop the attached chest and its contents. Sitting Big cats can be made to sit with a whip. When stationary, they will not move. You can toggle between them sitting and moving around by right-clicking the ground with a whip. A player cannot mount a saddled big cat whilst holding a whip. Breeding To breed big cats, place two big cats in an enclosed space, and then feed them either raw fish or raw porkchops. It doesn't matter if the raw pork or fish is thrown at them or given to them. If successful, love hearts will show around the breeding pair, and after around 5-10 minutes, the cub (either the same type as one of the parents or a hybrid) will be produced and the naming screen will appear. Unlike horses, the breeding pair does not need to be kept away from other big cats, but they do need to be kept close in order to breed, therefore it is recommended to place them in a fenced area. Winged big cats, ghosts and hybrids are sterile and can not be bred. Variations 'Normal species' There are nine big cats that spawn naturally in the Overworld, but many more big cats can be obtained with the use of essences and breeding. There are at least 21 types of big cats that can be tamed or created, from the common lions and panthers, to the snow leopard, to the rare winged big cats and hybrids. 'Lions' Lions and lionesses have the most variations of big cats, and also the only ones separated by gender. There are also rare white lions, and white lion cubs which are even rarer. An essence of light can be used on normal male lions and white male lions to give them wings so that they can fly. Oddly, when a white male lion has been given wings, it loses its mane, making it look like a lioness. Lion colouration is usually orange-brown, with the exception of white lions. The underparts are generally lighter and the tail tuft is black. One of the most distinctive features about lions is that male lions have a large mane, whereas lionesses do not. The way to tell the difference between a male and a lioness cub is by looking at their neck; male cubs have small black manes. Lion.png|A lion. Lioness.png|A female lion (lioness). White Lion.png|A white lion. White lioness.png|A white female lion. Winged lion.png|A winged lion. White winged lion.png|A white winged lion. 'Tiger' Tigers are large big cats. They are one most recognisable big cats, due to their pattern of dark vertical stripes on reddish-orange fur with a lighter underside. Like lions, there are rarer white tigers. White tigers can be given wings with an essence of light. Tiger.png|A tiger. White Tiger.png|A white tiger. Winged white tiger.png|A white winged tiger. 'Panther' Panthers are small black big cats, but are really just black variants of leopards (much like real life panthers). An essence of darkness can be used on a panther to obtain a winged panther. Panther.png|A panther. Winged panther.png|A winged panther. 'Leopard' Leopards are small big cats covered in spots. Unlike most big cats, leopards cannot be given wings. Snow leopards are slightly rarer variants of leopards that only spawn in snowt biomes. Leopard.png|A leopard. Snow leopard.png|A snow leopard. 'Ghost big cats' Ghost big cats are rare cats that have a chance of spawning when a tamed big cat has been killed. They are transparent, or see-through, and also float on the ground, much like ghost wyverns and ghost horses. Ghost big cats are sterile, and as a result can not breed with other big cats. Ghost big cat.png|A ghost big cat, this one being a white tiger. 'Hybrids' Hybrid big cats the offspring of two big cats of different species. Most, if not all big cats vary in size, and also have unique markings. 'Liger' Ligers can be obtained by breeding a male lion with a tiger, and are one of the largest big cats in Mo' Creatures. Like lions, ligers can be given wings with an essence of light. Liger.png|A liger. Winged liger.png|A liger with wings. 'Liard' Liards are the result of breeding a male lion with a leopard. Liard.png|A liard. 'Panpard' Panpards (or leopers) are small hybrids obtained by breeding a leopard and a panther. Leopard hybrid.png|A panpard/leoper. 'Leoger' Leogers can be obtained by breeding a tiger and a leopard together. Leoger.png|A leoger. 'Lither' A lither is the result of breeding a male lion with a panther. They have a unique coat pattern. Lither.png|A lither. 'Panthger' Panthgers can be obtained by breeding a panther with a tiger. They look almost exactly like panthers, with the exception of black stripes. Panthger.png|A panthger. Old models Prior to v8.1.0, there were six types of big cats. These mobs could not be bred, ridden or given a chest. History Trivia *Big cats are called "BigCat" in-game. *Big cats replaced the lions that were part of the initial release for the Mo' Creatures mod. *In real life, snow leopards are rarely aggressive towards humans, but in Mo' Creatures they will always attack the player when in range. *All big cat species make the same sounds as lions. *If a white male lion is given an essence of light, it will lose its mane, making it look like a lioness. Gallery Lion_jungle.png|The old lion model in a jungle biome. Mo' Creatures Lion.jpg|The first big cat model. Panther swimming.jpg|The old panther model. Big cats in captivity.png|All of the old big cat models in captivity. |All big cats in an enclosure. New tiger jumping.png|A tamed tiger jumping. Lions.png|Several lions. Lion cub.png|A male lion cub. Note the short black mane. New panther.png|A saddled panther and the player riding it. Lioness chest.png|A tamed lioness with a saddle and chest equipped. See also *Manticore Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Breedable mobs Category:Mounts